Death By Mokona
by sephira-san
Summary: Ever wonder if Mokona can accidently kill someone?


**Title:** Death By Mokona

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tsubasa RC

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Character death, vampirism, blood drinking, spoiler, comedy

**Characters:** Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Syaoran & Mokona

**Pairings:** Fai/Kurogane

**Disclaimer:** I down't own Tsubasa…

**A/N:** I got this idea when I went to visit vists sakurasango…Ever wonder if Mokona can accidentally kill someone…This is meant to be funny...

--

Sakura opened her eyes revealing beautiful green orbs. Slowly she raised her up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Sakura noticed only she and Syaoran occupied the room, that the four of them share since coming to this world.

'_Fai-san and Kurogane-san must be up.' _the young Princess thought as she got off the bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

--

In the living room, Fai sat on his knees kissing Kurogane. The new blond vampire was showing affection to his game and it's been a while since he did so. One of his fangs made a little cut on Kurogane's neck and he licked it the blood.

"Are you hungry?" asked Kurogane rolling up the right sleeve.

Fai looked at him, his once blue eye was changed. It now looked like a cat's eyes, the same eyes that the Vampire Twins, Kamui & Subaru have when they fight or feed. He caressed the ninja's face. "Thank you for becoming game for me." Fai watched the man cut his wrist.

Kurogane moved his wrist closer to Fai. "Here."

He held the other's arm and sank his fangs into it. The blood flowed into his mouth. It still surprised him that Kurogane accepted being Game for him.

Kurogane looked to his left and saw Mokona. He noticed a smil on the face. "What is it, Pork Bun?" he asked.

"Mokona's glad Fai's not dead." said Mokona.

Kurogane went back to look at Fai, who was still attached to his wrist. For some reason he found the blond even more attractive since Kamui's blood changed the ex-magic user. The ninja's free hand gently touched his head.Kurogane never thought he'd fall in love with Fai.

--

Upstairs, Sakura emerged from the bathroom after her warm shower and after she was dressed. The blond girl noticed that Syaoran hadn't moved since her shower. "Syaoran-kun?" her voice was soft.

Syaoran's eyes remained closed.

The young girl walked around the bed and gently shook Syaoran, but he didn't move. "Syaoran-kun?" she touched him. "Ahhhh..."

--

Fai had just released his fangs from Kurogane's wrist, when they heard the girl scream. "That was Skaura-chan."

Kurogane stood right up then took off running upstairs and Fai followed close behind with Mokona on his right shoulder.

In the room they saw Sakura with her hands covering her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't find words to speak.

"Sakura-chan..." said Fai as he hugged her.

"Syaoran-kun." she buried her tear stained face into Fai's clothesed chest.

Kurogane got closer to Syaoran's body and touched it. "He's dead."

"But how? There is no blood, no cuts, no sign of strangulaltion." replied Fai.

"That is what we must figure out." there was a bit of annoyance in the ninja's voice.

"Who would want to kill Syaoran-kun?" The blue eyed vampire looked at the ninja.

"Could the kid have suffocated?" asked Kurogane.

Sakura now moved her face away from Fai's chest. "That's impossible. How could he have suffocated?"

Fai stared at Kurogane. Both of them didn't know what to make of this. "Mokona you slept with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, did you see anything?"

"Mokona didn't see anything?" replied Mokona.

Kurogane stared at Mokona. "That white pork-bun is lying."

Fai and Sakura both looked from Kurogane and Mokona. "What are you talking about?" Fai and Sakura both said in unison.

"I can tell by looking." Kurogane stared at Mokona. It was almost like his red eyes could see through the white pork-bun.

"Mokona sorry." Mokona's eyes were wide and sorrowful.

"Moko-chan..." said Sakura.

"Mokona?" replied Fai.

"Mokona sorry. I accidently slept on Syaoran's face. Mokona didn't know." tears were falling.

Fai hugged Mokona. "It's all right. You didn't mean it."


End file.
